Woody (DDD)
Woody is a Meow Wow dream eater, when his and Buzz's homeworld was lost to the darkness, and plunge into sleep. He, along with Byzz, serves as Sora's companion. Story Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Sora obtains Woody the Meow Wow Spirit after defeating the Nightmare versions, making it the first of his Dream Eater companions. When Riku reaches the Brink of Despair and is looking for a way into the Organization's castle, he spots both Woody and Buzz trying to get his attention from the castle entrance. When Mowgli and Baloo showed up as well, he realizes that they are there to help him across and uses the Dreamline Reality Shift to create a rope and cross the gap. Woody arrive with Buzz, Mowgli, and Baloo to welcome Sora when he returns to Traverse Town after finishing the Mark of Mastery exam; Woody is the first to greet him. Origin In the first Toy Story, Woody is Andy's favorite toy and leader of Andy's toys. His best pal is Slinky Dog who he often played checkers with and he had a relationship with Bo Peep. Woody has been the favorite since Andy went to Nursery school and had the place of high honor on Andy's bed as well as his owner's name on his right boot. He holds a meeting informing them of an upcoming move to a new house, and the fact that, due to the move, Andy's birthday party is being held that day. At the request of the other toys, Woody coordinates a reconnaissance mission to discover what Andy's new toys are, as everyone fears being replaced. To Woody's dismay, Andy receives Buzz Lightyear, a Space Ranger action figure complete with impressive electronic gadgets. He is instantly extremely popular with the other toys making Woody feel unwanted and jealous. To make matters worse Buzz is under the delusion that he is a real Space Ranger and needs to travel back to his own planet. As the days go by, Buzz seems to be getting most of the attention and Woody feels his world crumbling all around him especially when the posters on the walls, the pictures and even the bedclothes all change to Buzz and he ends up in the toy box instead of on the bed. Buzz even gets his owner's name on the bottom of his right boot with permanent ink, which infuriates Woody even more. When Woody hears Andy is going to Pizza Planet for dinner he hatches a plan to knock Buzz behind Andy's desk using RC Car, but it backfires and Buzz gets knocked out of the window instead. Woody is then accused by the other toys of attempting to murder Buzz out of jealousy and is almost punished until he is taken with Andy to Pizza Planet. While Andy's mother refuels the car at a gas station, Woody ponders how he can return to Andy's room alone. Suddenly, he is confronted by Buzz and the two end up fighting and accidentally land outside the car, which drives off and leaves the two stranded. A bitter arguement between them ensues ending with Woody angrilly telling Buzz once and for all that he is a toy, not a real Space Ranger, so they go their seperate ways. Suddenly Woody spots a truck bound for Pizza Planet and plans to rendezvous with Andy there. Realizing that he will face the wrath of the other toys if he returns alone, Woody convinces Buzz that the truck will take them to a spaceship. At Pizza Planet, Buzz stuffs himself into a rocket-shaped claw game machine, forcing Woody to clamber into the machine to try and rescue him. Woody and Buzz are then captured by Andy's next-door neighbor, the toy-destroying Sid Phillips. As Woody desperately attempts to escape from Sid's house before Andy's family's moving day, Buzz finally realizes that he is a toy and becomes a depressed burden to Woody. In the film's turning point, Woody admits that Buzz is a "cool toy", but despairs that he himself stands no chance of being Andy's favorite. When Buzz is taken away by Sid to be destroyed with a firework rocket, Woody teams up with Sid's mutant toys and stages a rescue of Buzz, terrifying Sid into running away in fear of his own toys. Woody and Buzz climb into the moving van, attracting the attention of Sid's dog Scud. When Buzz sacrifices himself to save Woody by tackling the dog, Woody attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC. However, he is then chucked out of the van by the other toys, who mistakenly believed that Woody was trying to get rid of RC. When the RC's batteries run out, Woody realizes that he can ignite Buzz's rocket and manages to toss RC into the moving truck just as he and Buzz go soaring into the air. They glide in the air until they land safely inside Andy's car. At the end of the film, which takes place at Christmas, Woody and Buzz stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. As Woody wonders what gift may be worse than Buzz, Andy receives a puppy.